


Desperado

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M, Gen, Image Heavy, Post-Gauda Prime, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-06-04
Updated: 1989-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: By Leigh Arnold/G. Eccles, art by Kathy Hanson."If the Scorpio crew were a pack of wild dogs, what kind of dogs would they be? And what happens when Blake tries to tame them?"(This is a scan of a 239 page zine, split across chapters)





	1. Title pages

**Author's Note:**

> This zine has been uploaded as a result of the note on the title page (replicated in full below). "Copying of this zine for the purpose of sharing is encouraged." 
> 
> If you are or you know the author/artists, and this usage does not meet the intention of that note, please get in contact at hermitlibrary.archivist@gmail.com and the zine will be removed. It will remain locked to signed-in AO3 users unless explicit permission is given to unlock.
> 
> Otherwise - readers: please enjoy this early work.
> 
> 'Desperado' was originally published in June 1989. Find out more and read reviews at [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Desperado). Blank pages have been removed from this scan.
> 
> Originally uploaded to Photobucket. Now uploaded to Imgur, images all set to width 800px. Please comment if this makes the text unreadable.

  
  
  
  



	2. Desperado

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Remember Me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Winter's Tale

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Words

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Bad

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Here Comes the Flood

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Desperado (reprise)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Bonus Material

  
  



End file.
